


Baby Batter

by microwaveslayer, PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Crack, Crack Fanfic, F/M, Gay, Het, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Sexy, Yaoi, anal penetration, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very special crack fan fiction that I wrote and dedicated to my friend before they graduated. I hope you enjoy it as much as they did.</p><p>(tw: Cinnamon Rolls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Batter

Lauren paced down the halls of the radio station. Today was Cecil’s special guest interview with her beloved anthropomorphic toaster oven. He was the best thing that ever happened to her.  
Every night, she would lie down, cold and alone, until she met him. Everything changed when he entered her world. Never in her entire life had she had perfect cinnamon rolls. She fucking loved cinnamon rolls. Not only cooked by him, but frosted in his semen. She fucking loved his semen-frosted, anus cooked cinnamon rolls. Delicious.  
However, this was no time for pastries flavoured by his man milk. It was time for her to listen to the radio. Yet, something was off. From behind closed doors, their interview was silent.  
It wasn’t until she turned on her pocket radio that it dawned on her. She screamed.  
She banged on the door of the booth, knocking it down. She gasped. What she saw next was unbelievable. There, she was face to face with, was two of her biggest fears:1) Cecil was fucking Daniel right in the ass and 2) That bastard made cinnamon rolls without telling her.  
“Beep Boop! Beep Boop!”  
“Yeah, baby! You frost those rolls!”  
Lauren cried out in terror. Cecil and Daniel froze, looked her right in the eyes, and went back to Mountain Doing each other.  
“Hang on,” Cecil gasped. “Lemme just put this bun in his oven!”


End file.
